


Tommy just adores Wilbur, what's wrong with that?

by WilburWillyWonker



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Wilbur Soot, Emotional Manipulation, If you're anti post hate it turns me on, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Tommy owo, Top Tommyinnit, Wilbur willy wonker strikes again!, Yandere, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilburWillyWonker/pseuds/WilburWillyWonker
Summary: Tommy might have a little crush on Wilbur sure.... and it might be one sided.... but that won't stop Tommy from expressing his love! After all Wilbur just needed a little convincing.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 28
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy was Wilbur’s best friend, but he wanted to be more.

He wanted more than casual hugs and platonic compliments, he wanted Wilbur’s affection. Not the kind of affection and love he gets from his parents, he wants the love he reads in online stories, in the porn videos he would search up every night- surfing through the videos to find ones that resemble Wilbur.

Was he obsessed? Maybe he was, but after the months of fantasies that had become less of a concern.

“Hey Wilbur, just checking in to make sure you’re doing okay. I noticed you hadn’t been streaming recently…” Tommy mumbles into the mic, late at night and talking to his crush through his headset. 

Wilbur had been less talkative to his friends, and Tommy had been presented with the most spectacular opportunity. It was as if fate was on their side, and Tommy couldn’t be more thankful.

“I’m doing okay, I’ve just been struggling to do anything. I can’t bring myself to get motivated, heh I think being cooped up in here has been getting to me.” Wilbur sounds tired, his voice muffled through the headset, Tommy wonders if the older was in bed currently. The mere thought of that causes his stomach to churn with giddiness.

“Y'know… if you’re getting affected by being inside all the time why not go out? I’d be willing to come out there.” 

“You would? But wouldn’t that be weird? I mean- you should be focusing on school, Tommy.” Wilbur doesn’t sound opposed, which edges Tommy on even more.

“Of course not man! I’ve been studying and doing all my work. I’m sure my parents will let me!” If he was being honest Tommy had already convinced his parents to let him go out, it wasn’t that hard anyway, after all the amount of money he dragged in was more than enough to convince them.

Not to say his parents used him for his money, but money could buy anything with enough of it.

“I mean, I guess if they say yes then there’s no point in not doing it.” Wilbur yawns through the mic, “I’m sorry but I might pass out soon, thank you for talking to me, Tommy. I’ve been lacking social interaction if I’m being honest, which I know is unhealthy”

As far as Tommy was concerned it was healthy, he liked his other friends, but they were bad influences on Wilbur. He wanted to show the other male that he only needed Tommy, and he would during this trip.

"It's not unhealthy! You have me to talk too! That's all you need."

He hears muffled noises from the other side, "Tommy... I'm sorry I'm putting this stress on you, you're just a teenager-"

"Nonsense! I could stop talking to you if I wanted. But I care about you too much. Now go get that sleep, you clearly need it."

Tommy giggles to himself, “Goodnight Wilbur, sleep well.”

“...Thanks Tommy.”

-

Everything after that goes all according to plan, Tommy explains that he is able to go to Wilbur’s house for two days, Wilbur agrees and then he’s flying there.

And throughout it all he couldn’t wipe the smirk stitched onto his face.

Not until he reaches Wilbur’s house, he quickly changes his expression to a childish grin, not wanting to come off as creepy to his crush. It takes a few more moments of ringing the doorbell before Wilbur opens up, face immediately lighting up as he recognises Tommy. That sends butterflies through the younger’s body.

“Hello Tommy! Why don’t you come inside?” Wilbur opens the door wider to allow him through, as he walks through he feels so happy he might faint. He was finally in Wilbur’s house! He was finally with his crush! _Alone_. 

“This place never ceases to amaze me every time I come here.” Tommy giggles and drops the suitcase by the couch, collapsing onto the furniture with a huff. It smells of potato waffles, probably what Wilbur had for breakfast, Tommy takes a deep sniff before quickly playing it off as a cough.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Wilbur sits down next to him with a weary sigh, even from here Tommy can see the eye bags curling around the older’s eyes. He must’ve been having difficulty sleeping, Tommy chuckles to himself and palms his pocket to check if the bottle was still there. All he knew was that Wilbur would be out tonight, if these drugs worked the way he was told online then a couple drops would be enough to knock Wilbur out for a good hour or so.

“M’hungry,” Tommy mumbles out and sinks deeper into the couch, “let’s order pizza or something and watch a movie.”

Wilbur nods along and shuffles off the couch, going to order the food. Tommy takes the opportunity to get up and grab two glasses from the kitchen, filling them up with an unopened bottle of fizzy he found in the fridge. He double checks to see that Wilbur was distracted and once confirming that he was, he swiftly pops the lid open and watches as the clear liquid drips into the glass.

Tommy stops himself from laughing, the giddiness makes him feel high, he feels surreal as he carries both glasses back to the couch, which Wilbur had sat back down in. 

“Here, I was pretty sure you’d be thirsty!” Tommy perks up as Wilbur grabs the drugged drink, taking a small sip before sitting it down on the counter. He sighs, but he would make sure Wilbur drank it all, after all he could easily play it off as being a concerned friend.

Friend. Yeah right, that would change soon enough.

Tommy sits down next to Wilbur and scoots closer, resting his head on his shoulder. Wilbur seems surprised but smiles, probably brushing it off as Tommy being childish and tired from his travels.

They have a small conversation while waiting, but all Tommy can focus on is how _red_ Wilbur's lips were, so plump, so kissable.

The pizza arrives half an hour later, Tommy grumbles as Wilbur stands up, almost collapsing onto the bed.

He feels cold without Wilbur, even though he could hear the older male talking to someone outside, he wishes Wilbur was talking to him, not some disgusting stranger.

He comes back moments later with the food, and they quickly dig in. To Tommy’s delight the pizza ends up making Wilbur drink more from the glass, swiftly burning through the whole drink in the next ten minutes.

Tommy leans back and waits, he waits until Wilbur’s starts to heavily blink, movements getting slower as he leans back into the couch.

“Are you okay, Wilbur?” He quickly acts concerned, leaning closer to the older man as he rubs his eyes and squints.

“I feel exhausted- I’m sorry Tommy I haven’t been getting enough sleep recently, I didn’t mean to ruin our-”

“It’s fine Wilbur, why don’t you just close your eyes for a moment?” Tommy suggests, grinning openly now that Wilbur had closed his eyes. The brunette looked adorable as he squirms in the seat, he looks like he’s trying to open his eyes but the weight of the drugs is more powerful.

Wilbur mumbles something out, before his head tilts forward and his mouth hangs just barely open. His eyes flutter open before shutting for the last time, hair falling in front of his face in loose curls.

Tommy spends the next five minutes just staring, watching as his chest rises and falls. Then he gets into action, shuffling through his suitcase and pulling out the absurd amount of belts he had packed. He assumes that rope would have been too suspicious to bring through the flight, so he settles for belts as he leans Wilbur forward and pulls his arms behind his back, making sure the belt was fastened tight around his pale wrists.

For good measure he rummages through Wilbur’s kitchen to locate the zip ties, using them to firmly hold the belt together.

Now that his cute sleeping beauty was restrained he pushes him onto the couch, crawling on top of him and brushing his open and very soft lips with his thumb. He adores the way Wilbur looks as he sleeps, but he would have to wake him up soon enough, he wanted Wilbur to enjoy this just as much as he will.

Tommy snakes a hand under Wilbur’s shirt, massaging his soft skin just above his hips. His other hand slides into his pants, palming his dick through his underwear, Tommy almost drools as the size. Not that he would be taking that this time. No no, this time he was going to show Wilbur a fun time, he would be the one giving.

Wilbur stirs under him, eyebrows furrowing as his mouth closes. After a few more seconds of slow blinking his eyes flicker open and his body squirms under Tommy. 

Then Wilbur probably opens his eyes, wide awake from shock, confusion floods his features as he tries to process what was happening.

“...Tommy? W-what are you doing?” He slurs out, watching as Tommy’s face blossoms into a wide grin, a grin of lust.

"Good morning, _Wilbur_ ~"


	2. Smut where?! Smut here

"T-tommy what are you doing?!" Wilbur tries to pull his arms away only to realise they were bound behind his back.

Panic fills his veins like ice, he can still feel Tommy's hand against his dick. Wilbur begins trying to squirm away, but his body feels weak and the boy on top of him is stronger.

From where Tommy was planted kicking his legs was useless, his eyes snap to Tommy's face to see him grinning down, blush dusting his entire face.

"Wilbur you shouldn't struggle, I'm trying to show you how much I love you!" Tommy giggles and begins rubbing his dick faster, earning a jerk from the older below.

"Tommy stop this- what did you do?!" Wilbur feels his heart thundering in his ears, squeezing his legs together to try and remove Tommy's hand. He hates the way his body begins reacting to the touch, lightly groaning through gritted teeth.

Tommy uses his free hand to gently caress Wilbur's face, thumb brushing his cheek in an attempt to sooth him, "calm down and just let it happen."

"F-fuck that! Get off me!" Wilbur twists his head to try and find something to help him, he gives his wrists one last pitiful tug.

He freezes when he feels Tommy pull both his hands away, using both his hands to pull down Wilbur's jeans.

He had to stop this! But what could he do? Wilbur uses a foot to kick the side of the couch, having just enough strength to push him over the edge of the couch.

He hits the ground with a yelp, immediately trying to squirm away from Tommy. His elbows dig into the carpet, probably going to give him carpet burn. His wrists hang awkwardly from his back, so when Tommy grabs him by the hair and yanks him up a sharp bolt of pain shoots up his spine.

"T-tom-" Tommy slams his head against the floor, savoring the muffled scream he receives. Fingers still tangled in Wilbur's hair he uses his other hand to properly pull off the older's jeans.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Wilbur." Tommy leans in and roughly tugs his head to the side, lips trailing down the shivering man's bare neck. "I thought I told you to just take it."

"Please don't do this… I'll never talk about this if you just stop now!" He can hear the tremor in his voice, as if he was about to start crying. God, that would be so hot.

"But I want everyone to know you're mine, all your fans, friends and family. They'll know that Wilbur is Tommy's!" And with that he bites down, shoving Wilbur's face into the floor to muffle his scream.

"And you will be," Tommy giggles and pulls down his underwear, earning weak squirming from Wilbur.

Tommy pulls back and leans across the table to the lube he had packed. He was lucky he searched up what was needed for sex or else he'd have to rely on saliva alone, and although that sounded hot he wanted their first time to be perfect.

Wilbur just barely makes out what Tommy had, he hears the bottle pop open and he feels a shiver run down his body. He gives up trying to reason with Tommy, whatever sick fantasy he has about this was going to be played out regardless.

Tommy smirks after seeing Wilbur go limp, letting go of his hair and slowly patting him. "Good boy."

He lets the liquid dribble onto his fingers, rubbing his fingertips together before lowering them to Wilbur's hole. Wilbur flinches as he feels the cold slimy fingers rub around him, letting out an uncomfortable hiss as one starts to slowly slip inside.

Tommy notices the tears before Wilbur does, pouring down in cheeks and accompanied by silent sobs. Pushing his entire finger inside he leans in and kisses Wilbur on the cheek, tasting the faint saltiness.

"I love you, Wilbur." He thrusts his finger in and out before deciding to add another, which causes Wilbur to whimper underneath him.

The stretch begins to burn him, his body tenses up involuntary.

"Tom… please-" Wilbur gasps as Tommy forces another two fingers inside of him, the sobs becoming more loud as the tears pour down.

"I thought I said be a good boy, hm?" Tommy hums, enjoying the way Wilbur's shoulders shake.

When he doesn't get a response he frowns, forcing the digits deeper. Wilbur gasps in pain, starting to struggle again. One hand clamps down on his shoulder to hold him still, "use your words Wilbur, I want you to apologize."

Wilbur shakes his head, but when Tommy presses his thumb against the bite wound he relents, the pain causing spots to dance in his vision.

"M'sorry!" It's muffled but it brings a smile to Tommy's lips.

"See? That wasn't hard, I'll even reward you!" Tommy removes his fingers and uses the bottle to apply more lube, using his other hand to tug down his own pants.

Wilbur knows what's going to happen but he prays it was something else. But he feels something hard press against him and he knows it wasn't fingers.

Moments later Tommy thrusts in, and Wilbur tries to scream, but it gets stuck in his throat. He lets out a pained choked gasp as Tommy begins pounding into him.

Tommy grunts from above him, hands roughly grabbing his hips to hold him in place. His pace is brutal, and Wilbur can't do anything but try to keep up with it.

"T-tommy!" Wilbur let's out a breathy groan as Tommy thrusts deeper, finding a spot that makes Wilbur writhe underneath him.

Tommy feels proud of himself for finding his prostate, now he can make Wilbur enjoy this as much as him. Tommy thrusts into the same spot while snaking a hand down to Wilbur's dick, which he could feel slowly but surely hardening.

"I knew you'd enjoy this! See? This just shows how well I know you!" Tommy begins jerking him off, Wilbur let's out more broken sobs and whimpers, which start morphing into quiet moans.

Wilbur bites his lip to try and distract himself, he didn't want to enjoy it, but Tommy was relentless with the stimulation. He continously pounds his prostate and jerks him off, Wilbur starts jerking into his hand on reflex. 

His body feels on fire, a heavy blush burning his skin. He can feel sweat sticking to his forehead, it makes Wilbur feel gross. But the increasing pleasure starts drowning everything else.

He feels himself getting closer to orgasm, with what little strength he has he struggles once again, toes cuffing the carpet as he pushes against Tommy.

Tommy finds this rather cute, but it doesn't stop him. He can also feel himself getting closer, so he starts fucking Wilbur harder.

Wilbur is now openly moaning, a mess of sweat and tears. Tommy feels him shake and seconds later Wilbur bucks into his hand and cums.

Now that was out of the way with his hand returns to digging into Wilbur's hips, beginning to chase his own release.

Wilbur starts weakly whining and writhing, but Tommy doesn't stop until he cums, making sure to shove himself as deep as he can go.

He doesn't want to pull out, so he collapses on top of Wilbur and buries his head into his shirt, which was damp with the scent of Wilbur.

Wilbur goes limp, panting and trembling like a scared rabbit. He feels his head get fuzzy and moments later his eyelids become too heavy to hold open.

The last thing he hears before he loses consciousness is, "I love you, Wilbur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me prompts I'm horny, but mind empty ☻


End file.
